Parce que je ne te l'ai jamais dit ! (OneShot)
by Thomas Johnson
Summary: Damon, au détour d'une soirée encore bien arrosée, reçoit la visite d'Alaric. Lemon/Yaoi en perspective si vous n'appréciez pas, passez votre chemin. Parce que même la mort, ne change rien aux sentiments.


Bonjour à tous et à toutes, petit One Shot sur Dalaric. Lemon présent durant cette histoire.  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de L.J. Smith ainsi que ceux de la CW.

Enjoy it n_n

* * *

Encore une soirée qui se finirait par une ou deux bouteilles de Bourbon datant de la prohibition. Damon appréciait particulièrement le goût fruité du Wild Turkey, qui lui faisait oublier parfaitement ses chagrins actuels.

Il était assis sur le canapé du salon, en train de regarder les flammes de la cheminée. Celles ci crépitant au grès de leurs envies. La chaleur du foyer infiltrant doucement la pièce. Dernièrement il avait un besoin particulier de chaleur. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il le sentait simplement. Depuis qu'il était parti, ce manque de chaleur ne cessait de s'amplifier.

Il n'avait pourtant jamais ressenti un besoin comme cela. Ou du moins pas depuis quelques décennies.

Il enchaînait verre sur verre, et rapidement il se retrouvait à ouvrir une seconde bouteille . Il n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher de suite, il préférait rester encore quelques minutes à contempler la beauté du feu, et à ressentir sa chaleur. Ladite chaleur venait s'accommoder parfaitement avec celle que laissait l'alcool sous son passage. Une enivrante chaleur était maintenant blottie de sa gorge à son estomac, et doucement elle pénétrait son sang. Son cœur maintenant emplie de cette chaleur, le rejetait à chaque pulsion dudit fluide. Qui venait couvrir chacune de ses veines, chacun de ses muscles, et le laissait dans un état de plénitude.

Lorsque la seconde bouteille de Bourbon fut finie, il se résolvait à quitter la douce étreinte du canapé chaud et des verres vides pour aller se coucher.  
Il marcha nonchalamment jusqu'à sa chambre, se cognant une dizaine de fois dans le couloir. Il cassa au passage un vase noir datant de l'époque victorienne, ce qui le fit largement rager.

Il continua sans encombre tout de même, pour enfin arriver à la porte de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit puis disparu derrière celle ci, qu'il claqua fortement.

Damon se retrouva face à son lit, et l'appel de celui ci fut bien plus important qu'il ne put le penser. Sans vraiment trop s'en rendre compte, il déboutonnait sa chemise noire, la laissait tomber au sol. Il prit la peine de se déchausser, et d'enlever ses chaussettes, il détestait dormir avec celles ci. Puis lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur du lit, il s'y effondra.

Le sommeil s'abattant sur lui, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour s'endormir dans cette position. A plat ventre, tête dans l'oreiller. Il était prêt à passer une bonne nuit.

* * *

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la nuit qu'une voix le tira doucement de son sommeil.

- Damon, couvre toi, tu vas attraper froid.

Il m'y tout de même un petit peu de temps avant de reconnaître la voix.

- Si j'ai froid, tu n'auras qu'à me réchauffer puisque tu es là Ric.

Il écarquilla alors les yeux, cela ne pouvait être son amant Alaric. Il se retourna et il fut stupéfait de voir que c'était bel et bien son amant. Cela n'était pourtant pas possible, physiquement dit du moins. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, ledit blond s'allongea sur le lit et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Enfonçant directement sa langue dans la bouche du brun. Damon répondit au baiser et s'en délecta. Il étant friand de cette langue, il aimait la sentir dans sa bouche, sur son corps, dans les endroits les plus intimes quels qu'ils furent.

Rapidement Ric vint se positionner sur Damon, s'appuyant sur ses genoux et sur ses coudes. Leur baiser continuait tout de même, réjouissant le vampire au passage. Il adorait l'haleine de son amant, un mélange de plusieurs alcools et de chewing-gum à la menthe forte qui le rendait particulièrement fou de ses lèvres.

Le brun commença à gémir sous les caresses du blond, qui laissait balader ses mains expertes sur le corps fin et musclé du vampire. Ric connaissait parfaitement les endroits ou Damon était très sensible... Les oreilles, le cou, les tétons, les fesses, ses hanches et bien entendu son intimité.

Le chasseur défit ses lèvres de celles de son amant, afin d'enlever son tee shirt qu'il jeta au sol. Il apposa ses lèvres sur le cou de Damon, qui gémit au contact de celle ci.

- Ric … sa voix était à la fois coupée par le plaisir ainsi que par l'envie.

Ledit Ric continuait à sucer la peau maintenant rougie du cou du brun. De sa main gauche il lui caressait les tétons, et de sa main droite il lui touchait le contour des abdominaux, et s'amusait avec son nombril.

Damon sentait la chaleur du corps d'Alaric l'envahir, et il comprenait que celle qu'il cherchait constamment en ce moment n'était autre que la sienne.

Rapidement le vampire chercha à nouveau les lèvres du chasseur, il les recevait en même temps que le torse du blond qui venait maintenant de se blottir contre lui. Il prenait plaisir à graver la sensation dans sa mémoire du torse chaud et poilu contre le sien imberbe et tiède. Ledit torse était à la fois si dur grâce à ses muscles taillés dans le marbre et si moelleux et tendre grâce aux poils dont il était recouvert.

Leur étreinte était si douce, si tendre, que Damon aurait voulu que cela dure pour toujours. Il n'avait que rarement désiré quelqu'un pour l'éternité, mais il le savait, lui il le voulait à jamais.

Leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre, s'appelant, se repoussant, se cherchant, se trouvant. Ils étaient bien, mais l'excitation prenait tout de même le dessus et les deux hommes se sentaient déjà à l'étroit dans leurs pantalons.

Il ne se séparèrent que quelques secondes afin d'enlever lesdits pantalons ainsi que leurs boxers qui volèrent à travers la pièce. Ils se dépêchèrent de recréer à nouveau leur étreinte, enlacés l'un contre l'autre sur le lit.

Chacun sentant l'intimité de l'autre, le chercher, durcir puis le trouver. Ils continuaient de s'embrasser. Alaric en perdait presque le souffle, mais il ne laissait pas de répit aux lèvres du vampire qui pouvait allègrement se passer d'air quelques minutes vu qu'à proprement dit, il ne respirait pas.

Les mains du chasseur, se fixèrent rapidement sur l'intimité durcie de Damon, qui se cambra lorsqu'il sentit la main se poser autour de son membre. Doucement Ric le caressa, sentant l'afflux sanguin venir taper contre ses doigts. Il souriait puis commença à délaisser ses lèvres, pour aller déposer des baisers, le long de son cou, de pectoraux. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau des tétons, il les lécha et les mordilla quelques secondes. Puis continua son chemin, il dessina le contour de ses abdos avec sa langue. Il embrassa et mordilla la peau de son nombril.

Il continuait tout de même à le caresser de sa main chaude. Caressant tour à tour le gland, le pénis en lui même, n'oubliant pas les testicules. Ce qui faisait gémir Damon, qui ne savait plus à quel Saint se damner tellement il voulait que le plaisir que lui procurait son amant dure éternellement.

Ric était enfin arrivé à l'entre jambe du vampire. Il continua ses caresses en laissant place à sa langue plutôt qu'à ses doigts. Ses doigts qui doucement allèrent caresser les fesses lisses du brun. Il lui léchait, lui embrassait, lui suçotait son membre durcis par la plaisir et à la limite de laisser le plaisir s'emparer complètement de lui.

Les doigts du blond trouvèrent rapidement le bouton de chair de Damon, celui se contractait à chaque va et vient qu'il effectuait sur son pénis. Il se calait parfaitement au rythme. Alaric apporta à sa bouche un doigt qu'il lécha, imprégné à la fois de salive et de liquide séminal, il le ramena à la hauteur de l'anus de son amant, qui déjà était en trait de se lubrifier naturellement.

Il y déposa son doigt, et alors qu'il descendait complètement avec sa bouche sur le pénis du vampire, il lui enfonça tendrement un doigt dans son intimité charnue. Damon se cambra de plus belle, et gémit bien plus fort cette fois ci.

Ric le sourire aux lèvres continua son jeu. Il prenait du plaisir à donner du plaisir à son amant. Bien que son membre à lui était gorgé complètement de sang et qu'il lui faisait mal, ce n'était pas encore le moment.

Deux doigts, puis trois, rapidement l'intimité charnue fut prête à recevoir le membre durcis du professeur.

Alaric laissa donc le pénis de Damon afin de venir retrouver sa bouche. Il l'embrassa quelques minutes à pleins poumons. Le vampire ne pouvant plus attendre fit passer ses jambes autour des hanches du chasseur et le serra contre lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'attendait plus que ça.

Ledit chasseur ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Il cala un coussin sous les reins de Damon afin qu'il soit dans une position confortable. Puis présenta son pénis durcis devant l'anus ouvert et lubrifié du brun.

Il ne força pas l'entrée de son intimité, en effet le liquide séminal dont était complètement recouvert son gland vint compléter la lubrification. Doucement il s'enfonça en lui, s'arrêtant quelques secondes pour qu'il s'habitue à sa présence, puis avançant à nouveau.

Très rapidement il se retrouva complètement en lui. Il continuait à l'embrasser fougueusement, tout en lui caressant le membre.

Il commença doucement ses vas et viens, ce qui fit gémir complètement Damon. Il gémissait tellement fort, que leur baiser ne pouvait continuer. Ric perdait son souffle, il délaissait ses lèvres quelques minutes afin de reprendre un peu d'air.

Sa vision était magnifique, les joues du vampire ravagées par le plaisir était d'un rouge tendre, ce qui faisait un magnifique contraste avec sa peau pâle. Alaric étant redressé un petit peu changeait l'angle de pénétration en Damon ce qui lui donnait un plaisir complet, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme cela. Il sentait des décharges lui courir le long de la colonne vertébrale, et s'enfoncer au plus profond de ses reins.

Le brun lui aussi ressentait ces décharges, à chaque coup de rein du blond, une puissante énergie orgasmique s'engouffrait au plus profond de son corps, frappant contre sa prostate, remontant le long de ses reins et s'abattant dans son pénis. Ledit pénis que le chasseur continuer a caresser et a branler tout doucement.

Ric, venait de reprendre son souffle complètement, alors il revenait embrasser le vampire. Leurs langues se trouvant à nouveau, leurs souffles se mélangeant eux aussi à nouveau.

Ils ne faisait plus qu'un, le plaisir liant chaque parcelles de leur corps à celles de l'autre. Leur sang transportant le plaisir à travers tout leur corps.  
Donnant naissance petit à petit, à une extase commune. Chaque mouvement des deux hommes, se faisant en vue de donner du plaisir à l'autre. Ric alternant coups de reins lents et rapides, Damon bougeant son bassin et contractant ses sphincters afin de modifier l'angle et la pression de la pénétration.

Ils étaient parfaitement en accord, un seul et même être. Du plaisir à l'état pur seulement.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme cela à ne vouloir le plaisir que de l'autre. À vouloir que ce moment dure toujours, à vouloir que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

L'extase complète les rattrapa trop vite à leur goût. Et dans un même râle puissant ils jouirent tous les deux. Ledit râle les emportant bien plus loin qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Troublant leur vision, leurs sens, leurs âmes même.

Ils mirent une dizaine de minutes à reprendre complètement possession de leurs corps et de leurs esprits, encore embrumés par le plaisir.

Alaric se retira de Damon, et vint se coucher à coté de lui. L'embrassant encore et encore. Il le prit dans ses bras forts et le serra fermement contre lui.

Le vampire s'endormit rapidement, tellement il était bien contre son torse. Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux comme oreiller.

* * *

Il dormit toute la nuit dans cette position là et ce n'est que vers le matin qu'il fut tiré de son sommeil par des paroles qui lui transpercèrent le cœur.

- Parce que je ne t'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais !

Il écarquillait les yeux et s'asseyait rapidement sur le lit. Tout lui revenait alors à l'esprit, la transformation d'Alaric, sa mort. Comment était-ce possible. Ce qu'il avait vécu ne pouvait pas seulement être un rêve.  
Et pourtant, il s'aperçut que son pantalon était toujours sur lui, et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de son chasseur. Les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux. Ce n'était bel et bien qu'un rêve.

Il se laissa tomber dans son lit, et alors qu'il s'enroulait dans la couette. Il se rendit compte que celle ci sentait l'odeur d'Alaric ...

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aura plu. En tout cas je me suis régalé en l'écrivant.

Nota : Pour It looks like You, je n'ai rien abandonné juste très peu de temps pour continuer à l'écrire. Je vous remercie de votre attente, et vous promets d'essayer de publier de nouveau chapitre rapidement.

XoXo


End file.
